The use of child resistant packaging is well known in the art and is utilized for many different types of products. Primarily, this package is used for those products which represent a potential hazard in the hands of children—i.e. medicaments and the like. The approach adopted for the child proofing of the packaging primarily depends upon the product—i.e. its size, format, etc. Thus, for example, in the field of pharmaceuticals many different types of pill containers which have locking tops are well known and are widely used commercially. Similarly, individually packaged medicaments are often sealed in different types of blister packages which are designed to prevent easy access by children.
Although very effective child packages can be designed, it is also important that the package is capable of being opened without undue difficulty by the average consumer for whom the product is intended. Thus, this is frequently a problem in that one of the major groups of medicament users are the elderly and packaging which relies on a certain amount of strength to open is often self defeating in that the end users find it difficult or impossible to open such packaging.
A related problem occurs when medication is sent from the pharmacy or other dispensing operation to the end user. This frequently occurs in more remote locations and one must choose suitable packaging again balancing the requirements set forth above with respect to the package being child resistant but senior friendly.